


Never Letting Go

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum Inflation, Kinda, M/M, Signless Topping, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless actually tops the Grand Highblood. (They both end up fucking each other in the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting Go

You wish he were more patient. You know he’s doing his best, but he simply can’t just lay there and let you do all the work. Every time you get a good rhythm going, his hips lurch up and shove his enormous bulge deeper inside you and it makes you yelp and shake. It hurts when he’s that deep but you actually kind of like it. However, you don’t want him that deep yet, you’ll finish too soon.

"Would you fucking hurry it up?!"

"Shoosh."

"Don’t shoosh me when we’re pailing! Motherfuck!"

"Then shut up and let me do this at my own pace."

"Come oooooonnn, motherfucker! Don’t make me get up and put you under me where you belong."

"Don’t make me get up and leave you like this."

"You wouldn’t dare."

He’s such a whiny wriggler. You sigh and pick up your pace, bouncing on him with a little more gusto. His bulge curls inside you a bit faster and you make the most embarrassing sound as it slides along a bundle of nerves inside you. You try to glare down at him but your features are probably betraying how much you love this, he’s grinning wide like he’s fucking proud of himself. 

You can’t look at that smug face of his and get this done so you sit up and turn around with his bulge still inside you. You resume your riding and he growls in approval as you set a rough pace. You take his bulge deeper inside your nook and it makes you yip and moan like a slut, he’s absolutely loving this. He runs his huge hands up your sides and hips, down to your ass to grope your cheeks and spread them, watching his bulge disappear inside you. You pull up on his legs behind his knees and he makes an uncharacteristically surprised noise as you spread them and push them behind you.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trigger warning~ I’m going to fuck your nook."

"You’re going to wha- oohhh~"

Your bulge slips inside his nook and you shiver at how cold he is inside. You groan as you sit down all the way on his bulge and roll your hips forward, pushing your bulge inside him as you do so. Your bulge isn’t very large but it must be at least somewhat pleasing to him. He’s holding his own legs apart for you as you grind down on his bulge and it’s so deep. He’s stretching you so far and it’s wonderfully painful. His nook is clenching around you and you wish you were bigger so you could make him really moan for you. Instead, he’s purring and moaning softly. 

"That’s fucking nice~"

"Yeah I bet."

You twist your hips faster and he’s pushing his hips up again. His bulge is so deep inside you that you swear you can feel it in your stomach, but the way his nook is tightening up on you is distracting. Soon, the built up pressure is too much and you lurch your hips forward erratically as you release inside him, thrusting through your orgasm. Your hips twitch and your breath is caught up in your chest as you keep your bulge buried inside him as deep as you can in the awkward position.

"Finally!"

He drops his legs and takes hold of your hips, forcing you to ride him roughly as he pulls you down hard on his bulge. He grunts and thrusts up into you and you whimper and whine as your nook is overstimulated. After a few more thrusts, he fills your nook with a howl and you can feel the swelling of his material inside you. When he pulls you off of him to cuddle you to his chest, you can feel his material and some of yours leaking from your nook and onto his abdomen.

"You know, I’m never letting you leave now right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Shut up and cuddle me."

He rumbles a laugh and hugs you tight to his chest with a purr. You return it and nuzzle him, content to fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
